1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content provider networks and more particularly to providing audio recordings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content provider networks may present users access to songs through streaming audio. To acquire a local copy of songs for unlimited play, users may have to visit a brick and mortar retailer to acquire a compact disc or other media that contains the songs.